Griddlebone quest
by Ljuba
Summary: Everyone know that Griddlebone escaped when the Siameses under Genghis attacked. But only few know why she left her lover side. Just an idea that can become a story if you like...so review!
1. Chapter 1

**Growltiger vessel**

**

* * *

**

Growltiger sat alone in the forepeak of his vessel.

He was watching the placid sea melting with the dark sky.

"Tonight the moon is so bright" said a beautiful voice behind him.

Two arms embraced his wist and he leaned his head back to her shoulder.

"Yes" he said "and the stars are so beautiful" he said

Then he turned to face his true love.

Griddlebone was amazing, her pale fur sparkled under the moonlight.

Her pregnancy was quite evident but it was harmonious with her figure.

He kissed her belly and then kissed her lips.

"I love you" he said

"Me too" she replied kissing him.

They staied in that way for so long, feeling in pace with the world.

"The children?" he asked

"They are sleeping" she replied with a smile "Tugger wanted to come here, but fortunately he felt asleep after he proclaimed that"

Growltiger laughed softly

"He will be a true trouble maker" he smiled

"He or Mac" said Griddlebone

"Yes, fortunately Munku will watch them" he replied

He felt luckily, he had a wonderful mate, and five children with the last one in the way to come.

"Tanto said me it will be a girl" said Griddlebone as she had listen to his thoughts

Growltiger smiled, another girl to spoil like a princess.

Like what she will be after all.

"We will sent a messenger to Father with that wonderful new" he said embracing her.

Griddlebone nodded

"Maybe we will go to visit him, the children will like to have some days on the dry land" she said

"As you wish my dear, but I will missed looking at them jumped from one rope to another" he admitted

"But that's not forever" she protested

Growltiger grinned then he kissed her

"Attack!" someone yelled

Growltiger roared and pulled Griddlebone behind him.

He sow Genghis and his hordes swarmed aboard

"Blast!" he whispered

"Men at me!" he yelled drawing his sword

"Go, take the children and escape!" he yelled to Griddlebone as the first Mongolian and Siamese ran towards them.

"I don't leave you!" she said and her hands ran to her own sword

Growltiger stuck his opponents a mortal blow and turned to her

"Go, this time we haven't any hope" he said mortally serious " I will try to gain you time"

Griddlebone turned pale then she nodded, tears into her eyes.

Tantomille and her brother Coricopat ran towards them

"Take her and the children away" Growltiger ordered them

They both nodded and Tantomille grabbed Griddlebone's arms.

She struggled and ran into her mate's arms.

She kissed him

"I love you" she said

"Me too, love" he replied "now go, found my father and gave him my respects"

Then he turned and faced the hordes, he had to fought them in order to save his family.

He sow his crew surrounded or trapped under the closed hatches.

"Etcetera" he said

"What?" asked Griddlebone

"The kit name will be Etcetera" he said "now go!"

Griddlebone ran down into the lower deck with the twins.

She opened the children's cabin and found them curled up, holding each others.

"Mum!" screamed Victoria, her youngest

She ran into her mother's arms, quickly followed by her brothers.

"What's going on, mum?" asked Munkustrap looking terribly serious.

He remembered so much his father.

"We had to go, loves" she said, trying to hold back her tears

"Father will come?" asked Tugger hugging her.

She looked down to her second younger son.

"He had to fought our enemy" she said

"I must help him" said Munkustrap

He started to walk away but Coricopat grabbed him

"Me too" said Macavity but he was cached by Tantomille

"None of you go anywhere" said Griddlebone

She lifted up Victoria and took Tugger paw.

Coricopat put a paw on Munkustap shoulder and turned him, Tantomille did the same with Macavity.

They ran to the nearest hatches and Coricopat threw his magic against it.

There was an explosion and all the enemies outside fell into the sea.

They jumped on a small boat.

Tantomille threw the last Siamese off the boat with her powers and they took the boat.

Thanks to the twins and Griddlebone magic they escaped.

Griddlebone turned to look at the vessel that was her home.

She looked for her love and she sow him.

Growltiger was now surrounded by a ring of enemy.

Genghis was laughed evilly.

Then he forced Growltiger to walk on the plank.

Growltiger looked up and for a moment his and Griddlebone's eyes met.

He smiled, then Genghis pushed him and he was dropped out.

"Father!" screamed Munkustrap and Macavity

"Dad" whispered Tugger then he buried his face in his mother side.

Victoria was too young to understand but she felt her family sorrows and began to cry.

Griddlebone embraced her kittens and looked at the twins.

"We had to found Old Deuteronomy" they chorused

* * *

**so this is...I hope you will enjoy...maybe I would write a story and tell the adventures of this family...but it depends on you...if you like I'll write if you don't I don't! so review! **


	2. on the dry land

**On the dry land**

**

* * *

**

They reached the land after a short time.

Griddlebone was still shocked and holding her youngest kittens.

Munkustrap and Macavity were on the prow.

Munkustrap had his eyes red and was silently crying.

Macavity was sobbing but he didn't let anyone come near him, neither his mother.

Griddelbone knew too well her second oldest to forced him.

She had to wait until he was ready to accept her comfort.

On the other hand Munkustrap was an adolescent.

He had started to not want them seeing him weak.

So Griddelbone and the twins just left them alone.

"Mummy?" asked Tugger from her arms

"Yes darling?" she asked, shaking her from the apathy.

She had to think of her kittens.

"Will be daddy ok?" he asked

Griddlebone's heart squeezed and she felt pain.

She looked to the twins, they shook their head. Tantomille had tears into her eyes.

"He..." started Griddelbone "he had to go to the Everlasting Cat, dear" she said

"He'll come back soon?" asked Victoria

The little queen was curled into her chest's fur.

Griddelbone held her tears back

"No, dear, he had to stay with him" she said

"But why he left us?" Tugger asked, his voice trembling

"Because he was a great warrior, Tug" said Munkustrap moving close to them.

Griddelbone looked at her oldest son, he wasn't crying now, a new and more mature look was on his face.

"You have to be strong, as dad was" he said.

Munkustrap looked at his mother, he met her eyes.

Griddelbone sow the same strength and leadership of his father in her kit's gaze.

"Munk is right, honey" she whispered holding her two young closed to her

"We all have to be strong as him" she said.

As each word left her lips she felt them warming her bleeding heart and soul.

"I'll kill them" she heard whispered.

She looked up and sow Macavity looking at them.

He had a so serious and meaning face that she felt a shiver on her back.

"Don't say this" she said "you have not to be a murder"

Macavity looked into her eyes and for a moment they fought a will battle.

Then Mac turned his gaze away, not completely defeated.

She sighed and felt her heart being squeeze once more.

If only things were went different, if Growltiger was there.

He was the only who could win on Macavity' temper.

She was suddenly surprised when two small harms gripped her wrist.

She looked down and sow Macavity embracing her and his siblings.

She smiled and rubbed his back.

After all he was still a kitten, and he need his mother as his siblings.

The boat touched the low sea bottom and Coricopat jumped into the water.

Munkustrap followed him and they threw the boat on the land.

Griddelbone and Tantomille helped the kittens out and they all starred at the forest in front of them.

"What we have to do?" asked Munkustrap "we go in?" he pointed the tropical forest.

Griddelbone looked at the twins.

Coricopat nodded then he turned to look at the sea.

The vessel was now in flame and was almost lighting all around.

They all looked at it, in a quite horror. After that night Griddelbone doubted that she could be more shocked

"They'll come after us" said Coricopat looking at the vessel.

"Ok" she sighed "lets go in"

They walked for miles into the deep of the forest.

Coricopat walked on the top, with Munkustrap at his side.

Macavity walked some steps behind, his ears ready to pick up any noise.

Griddelbone and Tantomille followed carrying Victoria and Tugger.

Macavity suddenly hissed and Coricopat stopped.

At his side Munkustrap tensed every single muscle.

"Quickly, go under that" Coricopat ordered pointing some lower palms and exotic bushes that covered a fallen tree.

They all obeyed and laid on the ground under the trunk.

Fortunately leaf and plants covered them from the view.

Griddelbone embraced her two younger children.

"Stay silent" she whispered them.

They both nodded and shut their mouths with their paws.

Tantomille and Coricopat stretched out their powers and wait.

Munkustrap was looking under the leaf with Macavity at his side.

"We have to found them" said an unfamiliar voice

"Yeah" said another "and we have to get rid of them"

Griddelbone couldn't repressed a shiver, Tugger and Victoria embraced her more tightly.

Munkustrap and Macavity looked out and sow four Mongolian cats looking around.

Two of them were tall and thin, they reached almost seven foot high.

The other two were more short but they seemed muscular enough to break a stone with their paws.

They all stay quite and silent.

The twins tensed as the Mongolian toms searched around.

Griddelbone closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached the toms mind and hid their cache at their senses.

They searched all around but left the trunk alone.

They were tricked by the white queen and they thought they had already looked under it.

After what seemed forever the four toms leave.

The adults relaxed and started to breath again.

"They...they were gone?" asked Victoria trembling into her mother arms.

"Yes, dear" replied Griddelbone hugging her.

She looked at her sons.

Tugger was still cuddled near her, Macavity was breathing hard near Tantomille.

Munkustrap was with Coricopat.

The tom and the adolescent stood up and careful looked around

"Ok" said Coricopat gesturing them to went out "the way is clear"

Tantomille helped Griddelbone on her foot, her pregnancy didn't help there.

"Lets go away from here" said Tantomille "they will come back soon"

They nodded and walked again into the forest.

Griddelbone picked up Victoria into her arms and slide her on her back.

Tantomille hold a tired Tugger and put him on her hip.

Macavity and Munkustrap went to Coricopat's side and the party moved.

Victoria fell his grip on her mother's fur a lot of time.

She was tired

Griddelbone had to support her with an arm to not make her fell from her back.

"I'm tired mummy" she whispered

"I know, sweaty" she replied

"Me too, mum" said Tugger from Tantomille arms

"Yes, honey, we are all tired, but we had to go on" Griddelbone said trying to be positive.

She looked at her oldest sons. They were barely awake and walked at Coricopat side swinging.

The adult tom had to catch both of them several time to not let them knock into some tree.

"I think we could stop here" said Coricopat as they reached a small clearing.

There was a small pool of fresh water and it was so concealed that the Mongolian couldn't found it.

"That's perfect" said Griddelbone nodding in approbation.

They put the kittens to sleep near the pool and they sat down.

Coricopat offered to make the first turn of guard and left to check the surroundings.

Griddelbone sat near Tantomille, looking at her kittens.

They were safe, against the bad luck they had, they were alive.

She touched her belly.

The kitten in it move and gently kicked her paw.

Griddelbone felt tears coming again into her eyes.

"Etcetera" she whispered.

He would never see their last kitten.

"Oh Growltiger" she whispered and tears began to flow on her beautiful face.

Tantomille hugged her and Griddelbone let herself cried her lost.

* * *

**I hope you'll like it... please review! I want to know if you like it (if you have suggestion or wishes**** tell me! I'll work on them!)**


	3. A strange jellicle

**On the dry land**

**Into the Forest**

**

* * *

**

"Look mummy!" yelled Tugger from the top of a palm.

Griddlebone come out from the tend and screamed

"Tugger!" she screamed "what are you doing there? Come down immediately!" she ordered

"He will break his neck one day or another" said Coricopat as a matter of fact.

Griddle glared at him and snorted, she trusted the twins but some time they are really unsupportable.

"Just take him down" she asked. Coricopat nodded and walked towards the palm.

"Come, little squirrel! Time to go down" he said smiling to the kit

"Mac stop!" yelled Munkustrap. Griddle rolled her eyes and turned to her oldests.

"Now what?" asked looking at the two young toms. They were fighting and rolled around.

"He stoled my knife" said Munkustrap trying to shook his brother from himself.

He was on the ground with Macavity on him.

"Let him go!" yelled the young Victoria as she jumped on her brother back.

They ended rolling together, laughing. Tugger quickly joined them. Tantomille jumped away as they stormed next to her. They ran around, jumping and playfully kicked each others.

"Oi, look at your sister, she is..." yelled Griddle just before a high cry break the air.

"...little" finished the white queen.

She walked towards her kittens. Victoria was crying hard, a paw on her head.

Munkustrap was holding her, trying to calm her down. Their brothers starred at them horrify.

"Mum..." said Macavity

"We didn't want" said Tugger

Griddle gently picked up her daughter and rocked her. She calmed down

"Mum, Vic, we are sorry" said Munkustrap

Griddle sighed

"I know you are" she said "just keep quite until dinner, will you?" she asked

They all nodded and she put Victoria down into Munkustrap arms.

"Watch your sister" she said

She walked toward Tantomille, holding her belly. Tantomille came near her, concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked

Griddle nodded "Just a little bit tired" she replied with a smile.

Tantomille helped her sit down then went to the fire. She took a small cup and drew something in it from a pot on the fire.

"Here" she said walking back to Griddle "drink this, it will help"

"Thanks Tanto" said Griddle picking the cup.

A big crack fill the air.

"What's again?!" exclaimed Griddle. This time the kittens had exasperate her.

She turned to them and she sow them sitting on the ground, the three brothers encircled Victoria.

They are quite and looked at her. They two younger were shivered with fear.

"What...what is?" asked Tugger

Coricopat came near them and Munkustrap stood up at his side.

Cori sniffed the air and looked concerned to the two queens.

"I don't like this" he said

Griddlebone sniffed the air too. And she smelled nothing. Neither the smell of flowers and trees.

"That's no good" she said.

"Kits" said Coricopat grabbing Victoria "we had to go" he said

Tantomille hurried towards the fire and covered it with earth.

Griddlebone took Victoria from Coricopat letting him free of moving.

She was an valiant warrior and swordsman but her pregnant belly limited her movement.

So she preferred to help with the kits and let the fights to the twins.

They were, after all, Growltiger most trustful and loyal agents.

Soon they were ready to go. They went again into the forest, with Munkustrap and Coricopat opening the way, Tugger and Macavity following, Tantomille and Griddlebone with Victoria next to them. They walked for a while, still not smelling anything around them.

"I don't like this" whispered Munkustrap to Macavity

"It doesn't look natural" he added

"That's magic" replied Mac

"A very powerful magician had to performed the spell" he added with such an admiring voice that Munkustrap turned to look at him.

His brother had a dreaming gaze into his black eyes.

"You are admiring an evil magician?" he asked in disbelief.

"He mustn't be evil necessarily" protested Mac

"Why he couldn't be a she?" asked Tugger joining them

"Whatever he or she!" said Mac "that wasn't the point"

Macavity stopped while they were waiting for the adults.

Victoria went towards some brush and began to play with the leaves.

"Because he or she is a powerful magician you think is evil" he said

"I don't think a magician is evil _because_ he was powerful" Munkustrap replied

"Yes Tug, or she was powerful!" he added before Tugger could speak

"I was only pointed out the also, better always, females can be scared!!" Tugger mumbled.

"Oh well!" exclaimed Mac "one of my brother was scary by females and the other by magician!"

"I'm not scared!" both his siblings yelled

"When I grow up I'll make them less scary!" said Tugger

"Tanto and mummy weren't cary!" protested Victoria from her brush

"It is scary,Vic" said Munkustrap

"And sometimes they were really scary" admitted Macavity

"Besides, I'm not scared from powerful magician, even the twins and mummy were powerful!" said Munkustrap

"but I think _this_ spell was evil. Blocking the Nature was against Everlasting Cat's laws" he added.

Before Mac could replied Griddlebone and the twins reached the clearing where they stopped.

"Mommy" called Victoria looking through a brush of ferns "There is a strange jellicle" she said

Griddlebone and the twins looked alarmed to her

"Strange?" asked Griddlebone.

"He has no clothes and is on his four legs!" exclaimed Victoria.

"What?" asked Macavity hurried curiously towards her.

Tantomille blocked him as Griddlebone grabbed the other two.

"Victoria went beck slowly, now!" ordered Coricopat starting to approaching her from behind.

Victoria was scared but she obeyed.

When she was a few steps from Corico, he grabbed her and lifted her up.

Meanwhile a big orange stripped cat jumped out from the brush and land where Victoria was just a minute before.

"A tiger!" yelled Griddlebone

"He is not a jellicle?!" asked Victoria looking from Corico's arms.

"No and he wasn't happy to see us" replied Munkustrap looking at the wild animal.

The tiger was big, more big than him and it somehow resembled a jellicle but more...animal.

"None move" said Corico passing Victoria to Tantomille

Everyone frozen and Corico began to encircle with the tiger.

The two cat like creatures looked at each other. Then the tiger growled and jumped toward him.

The tiger missed him and Corico twisted behind the animal.

The tiger turned but a flash hit her nose. The animal shook his head and licked his nose.

Then a second and a third flash popped out near the tiger. The animal growled and jumped.

He showed his fangs to Corico then turned and escaped.

They all sighed in relief. Munkustrap and Macavity started to compliment Corico when they frozen again.

Someone was clapping his hands. They slowly turned to face a black and gray tom, surrounded by some other toms. Their coats were dusty from neglect and they looked at them with evil eyes.

Griddlebone felt her blood run cold.

"Firefrorefiddle" she whispered

The black tom laughed

"Nice to see you Griddle" he replied.

* * *

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Remember :**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	4. Firefrorefiddle's evil clutch

**On the dry land**

**Into the Forest**

**Into the Hell**

**

* * *

**

Firefrorefiddle walked around them. Griddlebone and the twins had put the kittens behind themselves.

"What do you want?" asked Griddlebone

"Oh just make a little talk with an old friend of mine." he replied.

"We are not friends, Firefrorefiddle!" she hissed

"Oh still hot you are!" he said

Griddlebone shivered and behind her Munkustrap and Macavity growled.

"Oh you brought Growltiger's brats." he said

"They are mine also!" she replied showing him her fangs "and if you dare to touch them I'll kill you"

"Oh but you didn't know?" Firefrorefiddle asked "I have a deal to do with you"

"A deal?!" Griddlebone asked surprised

"Oh yes my dear" replied the Fiend of the Fell, smiling evilly.

"Why don't you come with me and be mine?" he asked "I'm sure I'll have a pretty use for your litter and this pretty twin set" he smiled "I think Growltiger will not mind at all" he added smirking.

Coricopat and Tantomille growled to him and Griddlebone turned pale.

He knew, in some way he already knew.

"How...how you dare!!!!" Griddlebone yelled at him.

"Quite girl" Firefrorefiddle replied.

"Do you think that stupid Gengis would make a so wonderful plan? Alone?" he asked

Munkustrap and Macavity growled.

"You helped him!" hissed Munkustrap. If Griddlebone hadn't hold him he would surely jumped against the evil tom.

Griddlebone and the twins eyed the others toms. They are many but they seemed a little bit...drank.

Maybe this would be their salvation.

"I think he took from your family side" said Firefrorefiddle "he was too smart to be Growltiger's"

Griddlebone hissed and began to feel pain to her belly. She was hissing and stressing too much.

"_At three ran towards the bunch of toms on the left"_ said Coricopat in their mind.

He backed and took Victoria in his arms. Tantomille did the same and picked up Tugger.

Griddlebone smiled and went towards Firefrorefiddle.

"_One..."_

"Do you know Fire?" she said in a sensual way. She lifted a paw and ran a finger on his cheek.

"_Two..."_

Macavity and Tugger looked sick at that scene. Munkustrap instead looked...concerned.

"I think I'll..." she whispered to Firefrorefiddle

"_Three!"_

"Will not!" Griddlebone quickly kicked the evil tom into... his private area and jumped away.

The twins and the two older kitten ran towards the group of drank henchmen.

They stormed against the toms and made them fell on the ground.

They all ran away, not looking where, just escaping from Firefrorefiddle's evil clutch.

They ran for miles and stopped only when they began to felt again the scent of flowers and trees.

Griddlebone collapsed on the ground holding her belly.

Tantomille put Tugger next to his siblings and hurried to her side.

"This is not healthy for a pregnant queen" she hissed

Griddlebone was panting and she tried to take deep breaths.

Coicopat looked into the forest. He slid against a tree and sat on the ground near the kits.

"Cori?" called Tugger

"Yes?" replied the older tom.

"We are safe here?" he asked.

Coricopat stroke the kit's head fur.

"Sure" he replied forcing himself to smile.

"But were is here?" asked Munkustrap.

At this Coricopat couldn't replied.

Victoria hugged her oldest brother and looked at Coricopat, scared. Tugger and Macavity embraced each other. Mac pretending to comfort his little brother but searching comfort himself.

"We are lost" whispered Griddlebone. She was now much more calm but still in pain.

Tantomille was helping her and Coricopat pried that Griddlebone wouldn't gave birth to her last kit thas night.

"Everlasting Cat help us!" he whispered to the stars. He hoped the Goddess could really helped them. They need help.

* * *

**Ok this is.... please reviews so I will know if you like it or not!!!  
**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews! (and also more corrections if need!!)  
**


	5. A friend

**On the dry land**

**Into the Forest**

**

* * *

**

"Mommy! Cori!" yelled Macavity "look here!"

He and Munkustrap were looking to something between the grass.

Griddlebone and Tantomille come with Victoria and Tugger in their arms, respectively.

Coricopat came right behind them.

They were walking through the forest by hours, but it didn't seem to have effected the two oldest kittens.

They ran ahead and reported almost everything they saw.

None of the three adults wanted to blame or silence them.

They just escaped Firefrorefiddle's clutch and they almost lost themselves into the forest.

"What, dear?" asked Griddlebone putting Victoria in a more comfortable position.

The little kit was asleep in her arms, sure that nothing could harmed her in her mum's embrace.

Tugger was on Tantomille' side, his head on her shoulder and was fighting with his need to sleep.

"Rails!" exclaimed Mac.

"There are rails between the grass" said Munkustrap "It looks like none is passing through here from a while!"

Griddlebone glared at the twins and they all exchanged a concerned look.

"It could be?" Griddlebone whispered.

Coricopat and his sister looked at the white queen then at the rails the two kittens discovered.

Tugger slided down from Tantomille and walked towards his brothers.

"That's 're yahwww'..'ail for trains?" he managed to ask

"Rails, Tug, yes but no train will pass here, unfortunately" replied Munkustrap supporting him.

Tugger was barely asleep and leaned against him, smiling.

He hid his face on Munkustrap's neck and purred.

"**Skimbleshanks..."** sang Griddlebone, she was now on her kneels still holding Vic.

"**The railway cat"** sang Tantomille.

"**The cat of the railway train"** the two queens sang together.

"**There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty nine"** sang Coricopat.

The three still awaken kittens starred at them.

"**When the night mail's ready to depart"** sang Griddlebone.

"**Saying Skimble where is Skimble, **

**for unless he's very nimble then the night mail just can't go"** all the three adults sang.

"Mummy what?" asked Munkustrap looking surprised at them.

They had a mystical light in their eyes.

"Kittens go away from the rails" ordered Coricopat.

He was looking away, along the rails. The three kittens obeyed but looked concerned.

"Cori, any train could pass here" said Munkustrap.

But soon their ears picked up something.

A strange rumor.

Tugger jumped into Tantomille arms while Munkustrap and Macavity joined Coricopat and Griddlebone sides.

A metallic bruise and some snorts came from distant. A plume of smoke appeared out of nowhere. Then a steam locomotive followed.

It stopped a few steps from them. The kittens starred at it in awe, even Victoria that was now totally awake.

The door of the locomotive opened and a orange tabby tom appeared.

"Hei lads, ladies" he said with a joyful face "what's up? You called me?" he asked.

Griddlebone was almost in tears as she saw him.

"Skimble!" she cried running to embrace the new tom.

Munkustrap and Macavity starred at them. They never saw their mother embraced another tom than their father or Coricopat.

He had to be a very close friend of hers.

"Griddle!" said Skimble surprised.

He didn't have recognized them at first. He looked around and saw the twins with the kits.

Griddlebone was still holding her last kitten.

"Ok, what's going up?" he asked.

"Skimble?" called a female voice from behind. A tabby queen with tiger stripes and leopard spots came out from the train.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed seeing them.

She hurried towards Griddlebone and embraced her. Coricopat and Tantomille came near grabbing the kittens with them.

"It's nice to see you all" said Skimble. He looked around.

"Where is Growltiger?" he asked searching for him. He stopped seeing their faces.

Munkustrap and Macavity looked to the ground. Tugger buried his face on Tantomille' shoulder and the queen patted his back. Griddlebone cried into the tabby queen's arms.

Coricopat sighed and started to replied but was cut off by Macavity.

"The bastards killed him" the kitten said with too much hanger for a so little thing.

"Mac!" Cori scolded him for his language. The kitten snorted .

"They are! They killed father and almost all the crews!" he yelled.

Griddlebone hurried to embrace him. She knew it was a shock for him, for all of them.

Skimble and the queen looked shocked too.

"They killed Growltiger?" asked the queen.

Coricopat nodded, he was trying to held tears.

"Who?" asked Skimble

"Gengis" replied Coricopat "he recruit the Mongolians and Seameses"

Skimble cursed through his teeth. Tantomille looked behind her and hissed.

"Skimble" she said "we had to hurry" she said.

Skimble looked at her.

"Firefrorefiddle was searching for us" she said.

Coricopat nodded "He and Gengis made an alliance"

"To bring down Growl!" said Skimble with force.

Munkustrap and Macavity looked at him.

"You know dad?" Munkustrap asked.

Skimble looked down to them.

"Yes, lad" he replied, a smiled soften his face "I was one of his closest friends, we grow together in the Yard" he added. Munkustrap could see tears into his eyes.

"Come on darlings" said the queen "follow me, and Skimble move that old brick!"

They all jumped on the locomotive and went into the train. After the last one was aboard Skimble shut the door and made the train go.

His eyes gave one flash and they were off.

"Thanks Jenny" said Griddlebone walking with the tabby queen.

"Nothing dear" replied the queen. They stopped into a large car.

"So what we have here?" she asked looking to the kittens.

"You have to be Munkustrap" she said looking to the oldest.

"You look so much to your father" she said. Munkustrap couldn't help but smiled trying to not yawn.

"And you must be Macavity" Jenny said. Macavity looked at the strange queen.

Then something ring into his mind and he just embraced her. Jenny smiled and rubbed the kitten's back.

"Shh" she said "now you all are safe"

"You promise?" asked Tugger from Tantomille arms. Jenny looked up to him.

"Yes, dear" she said "you must be Tugger" she added.

Jenny turned to Griddlebone smiling.

"You were right" she said "he is gougers"

Tugger blushed but he was in someway pleased with that.

"And here we have..." Jenny said looking to Victoria

"Victoria" she said "you are your mother mirror" she added amazed. Victoria smiled then yawned.

"Oh poor littles" said Jenny "I'm forgetting my manners!" She smiled at Griddlebone.

"Mom?" asked a sleeping voice behind her. Jenny turned to face a orange tabby kit, just a little older than Munkustrap.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Is everything ok?" he asked looking concerned to the new ones "do you need an help?"

Jenny smiled.

"No dear" she replied "but thanks" Jenny turned to them.

"He is my oldest, Mungojerry" she introduced.

"Jerry this are your father's and mine old friends" she said "and their kittens"

"Tantomille and Griddlebone" she introduced the two queens.

"and Griddlebone and Growltiger's kittens, Munkustrap, Macavity, Tugger and Victoria"

Jerry starred at them with wide eyes.

"You are Growltiger' sons?" he asked to Munkustrap and Macavity.

"Yeah" said Munkustrap felling a little embarrassed under the amazed look of the kit.

"Oh wow that's great!" almost yelled Jerry. Macavity found himself smiled, he liked that kit!

"Shh! Jerry! You are going to weak up your sisters and brother!" Jenny scolded him.

"Come, dear" Jenny said to Griddlebone "I think that your kittens need some rest"

"They could sleep with mine" she added "Jerry you too have to go beck to sleep"

Jerry obeyed without arguing, he know it was a lost cause. Griddlebone followed Jenny into the train with the kittens.

While Tanto went to her brother and Skimble to help checking for any sign of Firefrorefiddle or others troubles.

Griddlebone followed the orange tabby into a sleeping car. It was more big than she had expected. It had eight bad all along the walls.

Two were under the two windows on the long side of the car. Other two were against the opposite side. The last four were double decker beds and were against the wall opposite to the door.

"Mummy?!" asked a almost sleeping red female kitten. She was sleeping into one of the lower double beds.

"It's alright Bombalaurina" replied her mother "they are friends and they'll travel with us"

"Do you think you could go to sleep with Demeter?" she asked.

The red kit nodded and went to the bed were a black and golden kitten was sleeping.

She curled next to her, embracing her.

"Well" Jenny said seeing that almost all her kittens were now asleep.

"Dears they are Munkustrap, Macavity, Tugger and Victoria" she introduced the new kittens.

"Dears this are my kittens, Jerry, you already know, Bombalaurina, Demeter" she pointed the two little queens into the bed.

"Plato" said Jenny showing a white and brown kit into the bed under one of the windows.

"And my last, Rumpletearez" finished Jenny introduced the only one not awake.

She was a little orange stripped queen, almost of Victoria's age. She was sleeping with her legs against the wall and her arms almost dropped down of the bed.

"Hem she was difficult to awake" explained Jenny.

"Honey!" she called her sleeping daughter. The kitten snorted and rolled to her side.

Jenny sighed "Rumple we had guests!"

The little kit almost jumped on her bed.

"Who? 'here?" she asked half asleep.

Griddlebone smiled at the kitten, enjoing that sparks of normality.

"Honey could you sleep with Victoria?" Jenny asked nodding to Griddlebone to approach.

Victoria looked to Rumple and both the little queens smiled at each other. Victoria curled near her new friend and they both collapsed back to sleep.

"You guys have to take a bed and go to sleep" said Jenny to the boys. Jerry went to his bed, near Plato. Munk climbed to the bed over Rumple and Victoria's one.

Mac and Tug climbed to the other and they curled up together. Mac embraced his little brother and almost rocked him.

Griddlebone smiled as her children felt asleep, finally into a safe place.

* * *

**So...this is...I hope you like it! and review!!!  
**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews! (and also more corrections if need!!)**


	6. Forced stop

**On the dry land**

**Onto the train**

**

* * *

**

"Oh not now stupid thing!" exclaimed Skimble.

The steam engine coughed once more and stopped.

Skimble sighed and turn off all the mechanisms.

"What's happened?" asked Coricopat looking at the railway cat.

Skimble turned to looked at him and opened his mouth to answered.

"We finished the fuel don't we?" asked a female voice from behind the mystic twin.

The two toms starred to a very upset queen. Jenny has her paws on her hips and was glaring at her mate.

"Didn't I told you to make a very big supply before we left?" she asked.

Coricopat looked behind her and saw Griddlebone, Tantomille, Munkustrap and Mungojerry.

The two other queens were trying to not chuckle looking behind Corico.

The twin turned to saw Skimble blushing and looking into the mechanisms with a very big interest.

Cori lips curved into a smile.

"I told you but you were so sure" continued Jenny "Oh we will arrive before we finished all of this! You say! It was a big supply already, you said!"

Jenny was now towering above her mate.

"She is always so scary?" asked Tugger behind Munkustrap.

"Yeah! But mummy could be much more scary!" replied Terez.

She,Tugger and the other kittens were approaching them.

"They are always in that way?" asked Munkustrap to Mungojerry.

"Yeah" replied Mungojerry smirking.

Mungojerry turned to him and saw that he was looking at the mates surprised.

"Didn't your parents were in that way?" he asked "They never argued?"

"Yes they discussed but I can't figure father in...that way" Munkustrap replied pointing to Skimble.

"Oh trust me, honey" said his mother "he was!" she smiled, both a sad and happy smile to that memory.

"But daddy had always a well done answer at the end!" replied Tearez. She was embracing Victoria and the white kittens were nuzzling her.

Skimble rose his head and winked at her. Then he turned to his mate.

"But we are arrived!" he replied.

They all looked at him.

"Please light us!" said sarcastically Jenny.

"Well it left a few miles but I'm sure that me and Cori could found the necessary fuel!" he said.

Cori turned to him.

"Why me?" he asked.

Skimble didn't replied but grabbed him and they stormed outside.

Jenny sighed and Griddlebone patted her shoulder smiling.

"So what we do now?" asked Tantomille. She was smiling to the disappearing toms.

"We have to wait that two genius!" replied Jenny.

Tearez, Demeter and Victoria giggled. Bombalaurina walked towards her mother.

"Mum, can we go down to play?" she asked.

Jenny looked to the two other queens. They smiled.

"Ok honey" she said.

All the kittens jumped and screamed happily. Jenny rose a paw to make them silence.

"But some of us will go with you" she added. She turned to the other queens.

"I shall go" said Griddlebone

Jenny smiled at her. She knew that the white and gray queen need some quite and relax.

"Ok dear" she said "Tanto can you help me with cooking?" she asked.

Tantomille twisted her nose but she nodded. She didn't really love cooking.

"Ok dears" said Griddlebone to the kittens "we can go"

The kittens yelled and ran down from the train. Griddlebone sighed and followed them.

Bombalaurina led them to a clearing she knew.

"We had already stopped here" she explained them.

"Daddy seemed to forget the fuel for the last track very often" said Demeter from Munkustrap side.

She was very shy and didn't speak so much. Surprisingly during the voyage she befriended with Munkustrap. They talked very munch. Munkustrap had tell her about his life on Growltiger vessel and she had tell him hers on the train.

They found to have much in common. They both were the kittens of a famous pair of guards.

Because as Skimble and Jenny guarded the dry land from human activities, Growltiger and Griddlebone controlled the seas and oceans. They both had to control that the other cats like the jellicles would not revealed themselves to the humans.

Both pairs' kittens had growth up in a nomadic way, but they were happy of this. They had saw a lot of strange places and met a lot of different people. That helped to open their mind to the others point of views.

Bombalaurina was becoming close to Tugger. She loved petting him and he sometimes enjoyed that too. Victoria was immediately linked to Terez but she developed a strong friendship even with Plato.

Macavity's had befriend a lot with Mungojerry and Terez. They ran into all the train making things disappearing and reappearing in others places.

"I think daddy make it intentionally" said Bombalaurina rubbing Tugger head fur.

"Really?" asked Plato with wide eyes "but why?"

Bombalaurina smiled at her little brother.  
"Because he know we love playing in that place" she replied.

Griddlebone smiled then she sat down into the grass and looked at the kittens playing.

They played tag, hide-and-seek and grandmother's footsteps. They sang some old ballads that their parents had sing them.

"Well well" said a voice from outside the clearing.

Griddlebone immediately stood up and looked around tensing.

Munkustrap, Mungojerry and Macavity put their youngest siblings behind them.

An evil laugh echoed all around.

Tugger shivered but put an arms around Bombalaurina shoulders, protectively.

Munkustrap and Macavity sniffed the air and hissed.

A smell ran towards Griddlebone nose and she growled.

Mungojerry looked at them and tensed, he smelled something, the scent of a toms with the smell of sea on them.

For a moment he thought about the Growltiger's crew. But seeing Griddlebone and his friends reactions it couldn't be.

A tom came into the clearing smiling evilly.

"Nice to see you again, Griddlebone" he said.

"Genghis" she hissed.

Some henchmen exited from the woods and approached.

Demeter was the nearest and Genghis turned to look at her.

He grimaced at her and rose a paw.

Before anyone could react Munkustrap growled and jumped between the evil tom and Demeter.

The paw hit his face instead of Demeter's.

She screamed his name. Munkustrap managed to not fell under the powerful paw and reacted.

He was quite tall so Genghis towered him only a few foots. Munkustrap jumped against him.

The two fought rolling on the ground, claws and teeth.

Munkustrap was younger and stronger but Genghis was more expert in fighting.

He threw Munkustrap away and made him land badly on the ground.

Munkustrap tried to stood up but he fell down again in pain.

Macavity and Tugger ran to their brother. While Demeter hurried to her friend side.

Macavity took his brother head in his lap while Demeter and Tugger took his paws.

Munkustrap chest and legs were badly injured.

Griddlebone put herself in front of hers and Jenny kittens.

Munkustrap was laying on the ground with Macavity supporting his head in his lap and both Tugger and Demeter at his sides. Bombalaurina was holding Victoria and Rumple close to her. Mungojerry kept Plato into a grip and hissed to the evil tom.

Griddlebone growled to the henchmen.

"Go away" she hissed beyond her growls.

The henchmen laughed at her.

"A pregnant queen and a bunch of kittens" laughed one "how scaring!"

They all laughed and Griddlebone eared her elder sons and Bombalaurina hissing.

"Be quite" she whispered to them. The last thing she needed was having them jumping against the henchmen.

To her relieve they all obeyed her.

Unfortunately the henchman was right. She wasn't in the position and condition to be dangerous. Even if she was an able swordsman, she was slowed by the heavy pregnancy. And they were too many. While she was battling some of them the others could perfectly grabbed the kittens.

She cursed.

What options she had?

* * *

**Please tell me if you like!**

**Remember :**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	7. Strange help

**On the dry land**

**Into the forest  
**

**

* * *

**

"So Griddle" said a too note voice "it seems that you have no options"

Genghis walked out from his henchmen circle.

He stood in front of her and looked down to her and the kittens.

"So here there are the brats of Growltiger" he said looking at the kittens "and some new ones"

He smirked to her.

"Did you work hard Griddle, didn't you?" he asked laughing sarcastically.

Griddlebone growled disgusted. How he dare!

Then he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up.

"Let mummy go!" yelled Tugger running against him.

Genghis laughed again and kicked him away with his foot.

Tugger fell behind, collapsing on the ground next to Munkustrap and Bombalaurina.

Munkustrap was now sitting and grabbed him. He hold him close as he looked to the evil cat and their mother.

"Don't move!" ordered Griddlebone.

Munkustrap growled but he obeyed. He hold his little brother and grabbed Macavity's wrist to retained him. His mother always knew what to do, so she must have a plane.

Demeter was gripping to him, shivering. Munkustrap nuzzled her, trying to comfort his friend.

"Well" said Genghis "It seems I could finish my job"

He rose a paw on Griddlebone, his claws ready to slash her throat.

"Kittens run!" she yelled trying to hit her captor.

Munkustrap realized that she hadn't a plane and watched horrify as Genghis started to lower his paw on her.

"Genghis!" yelled a voice from behind.

Genghis stopped and turned.

All the present looked towards the new comes.

A big cloaked figure advanced, followed by other cloaked figures.

"Firefrorefiddle" said Genghis greeting him with a little bow.

"What are you doing Genghis?" asked Firefrorefiddle. He reversed his cloak to reveal his demon like face.

Genghis snorted  
"Just having some fun" he replied.

"With the queen I precisely ordered as mine?" asked Firefrorefiddle. His eyes were starting to sparkle.

Genghis began to feel uncomfortable. He lowered his paw away from Griddlebone but still letting his grip on her throat.

"You could have her" he said tossing her towards him.

Griddlebone fell on the ground a very few steps away from Firefrorefiddle. She coughed and tried to regain her breath.

"But I want them!" said Genghis pointing the kittens.

"No!" yelled Griddlebone. She tried to jump against him but some of Firefrorefiddle henchmen blocked her.

Firefrorefiddle smiled evilly, he advanced towards the kits, passing the captive Griddlebone.

She was wrestling hard with her captors and looked horrify as he approached the kittens.

"Stay away from them!" she yelled.

Firefrorefiddle ignored her. He stopped in front of the youngest jellicles and looked at them.

Munkustrap looked up and saw something passing into his eyes. Something he didn't expected into the devil cat. Compassion.

Then he blinked and the moment passed. Firefrorefiddle turned to face Genghis and smiled.

"So you want them?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Genghis.

"And for what?" asked Firefrorefiddle.

"To finish my work" said Genghis eying evilly the kittens.

Munkustrap, Macavity and Bombalaurina hold closer their youngest siblings.

"You will not have them" said Firefrorefiddle.

Everyone gaze turned to him.

Genghis looked first surprised, then very angry.

"You couldn't stop me" he growled. He stormed against him but Firefrorefiddle was ready and simply avoid him making him fell on the grass.

He knelt beside him and grabbed him by his neck.

"Think of this as a punishment for went against one of my orders" he said quietly.

He released him and let him rising up.

"Go away" he ordered "I will take care of this from now"

Genghis glared at him. For a moment it seemed he want to sly the demon cat.

Then something passed into Firefrorefiddle eyes and Genghis turned.

Griddlebone could see fear into his eyes. He nodded to his henchmen and passed her without looking. He soon disappeared into the woods.

Firefrorefiddle waited for his scent to disappeared too, then he smiled.

He stretched himself and the henchmen that were holding Griddlebone released her.

Griddlebone was surprised but in a moment she was near the kittens, holding Victoria, Rumple and Tugger in her arms and shielding the olders with her body.

Firefrorefiddle shook his head and smiled.

"You haven't to be afraid, Lady Griddlebone" said the demon cat with a different voice.

Griddlebone blinked surprised. She knew that voice.

It couldn't be...

"_Oh yes! It could be!" _replied a well know voice in her mind.

She turned to one of her captors. He lowered his cloak to revealed his face.

"Cori!" yelled Tugger. The kit ran from his mother arms and went towards the tom.

Coricopat laughed and picked him up .

The figure next to her uncovered to reveal a queen.

"Tanto!" cried Rumple running in her arms with Demeter.

Tantomille knelt and embraced the little queens.

Even the other figures lowered their hoods to revealed all know faces.

Griddlebone felt tears on her faces as she looked around.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Bombalaurina running into Skimble arms.

The orange stripped hugged her and his other two daughters which had joined him.

"But...but how it could be?" asked Griddlebone still on the ground with Munkustrap and Macavity at her sides. Victoria was gripped to her chest, still scared.

"How you convinced Firefrorefiddle?" Munkustrap asked looking at the demon cat.

This smiled to him.

"We didn't convinced him" said Mungojerry coming out from the woods followed by Plato and their mother.

Victoria giggled and trotted toward Plato. She embraced him.

Jenny hurried to Griddlebone side and immediately check her up.

Rumple and Demeter walked to embrace their mother.

"But what?" asked Macavity looking from Jenny to Firefrorefiddle and from Firefrorefiddle to Skimble.

"Look carefully to Firefrorefiddle" replied the Railway Cat.

They turned to the demon cat. Firefrorefiddle rose a paw above his head and grabbed his head fur. He pulled and to their surprised his head began to flow away.

Victoria screamed and hid her face into Plato chest.

Rumple screamed too and hid herself into Macavity's arms. The ginger kit blushed but he hold her, comforting.

Demeter jumped and curled up into Munkustrap arms.

"I'm so terrible?" asked surprised Firefrorefiddle.

They turned and lost their breath. Griddlebone both laughed and cried.

"Oh Gus!" she said. She jumped on her feet and embraced the Theater Cat.

* * *

**Someone just....give me that idea....right ****raptoregg64?**

**Remember but I'm loosing my hope....**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	8. Junkyard

**On the dry land**

**Into the Forest**

**

* * *

**

The Theater Cat chuckled as the Lady embraced him.

"Nice to see you, my lady" he said.

He looked down at his grand nice as she backed to smiled at him. She was tired, pregnant and sad, very sad.

"It's true?" he asked "what they said about your mate?" he gently asked.

Griddlebone felt tears come back into her eyes and forced them back.

"Yes" she whispered and Gus embraced her again.

"You are not Firefrorefiddle!" exclaimed both Victoria and Tugger.

"You both are so clever!" said Macavity in a mocking tone.

"You cluel!" yelled Victoria, still having some problem with the "r".

Macavity laughed and hold her into an embrace.

"Mac" said Munkustrap looking at them "she is little" he remind him.

Macavity stroke his sister head fur and released her.

"So who are you?" asked Macavity to the new coming cats.

"Oh sorry young lord" replied Gus "I forgot my manner"

He nodded towards the new cats and they advanced from the circle.

"We are the Jellicles" he presented.

Munkustrap and his siblings jaws fell. They are the mythical Jellicles?

Munkustrap turned to their mother who was still embracing the ex Firefrorefiddle waist.

"Yes, dears" she said "they are your father tribe" she confirmed.

"And your own tribe, Griddle" said Jenny embracing her.

Griddlebone smiled at her and looked back at the kittens.

"He is Gus, the cat at the Theater door, his name is really Asparagus but that's a fuss to pronounce that we usually call him just Gus" she said.

"He is your grandfather father" she added .

Munkustrap and Tugger smiled at the old cat.

"Nice to meet you" Gus said to the kittens.

"So we are near the Jellicles territory?" asked Munkustrap half relived.

"Yes" said Skimble advancing "I said we were near!"

He winked to the kittens "I planned all!"

"Oh really?" asked Jenny approaching him with a glare in her eyes that competed with that of the real Firefrorefiddle.

"And I guess you called Genghis too, for our entrainment" she said.

Skimble backed under his mate gaze. He held his paws in front of him.

"No!" he protested "I'm not saying this"

"Ah I want to believe it!" replied the angry queen.

"Honey please!" said Skimble "everything is alright now"

Jenny sighed, she glared at him then the tension left her body.

"I think you are right" she said.

Everyone smiled.  
"But!" she added making all of them jumping.

"Next time you will do as I say!" she ordered.

Skimble smirked but then nodded.

"As you wish, honey!" he replied.

"Ehm" called Coricopat. They all turned to face him, even the still fuming Jenny.

"Sorry to interrupt, Jenny" he said trying to avoid her glare "but what if we leave that place?" he proposed looking around.

They all looked around, feeling his tension.

"We fear that the real Firefrorefiddle would make an apparition if we wait for him" added Tantomille.

All the presents nodded and they turned to leave.

Griddlebone went towards her kittens while Jenny walked towards hers.

The two queen picked up Victoria and Rumple respectively and followed the others with their older kittens in the middle.

They walked towards the train but they didn't jumped on it.

"Why don't we take the tlain mum?" asked Victoria.

"Because we went by foot, dear" Griddlebone replied.  
"How much is far?" asked Tugger looking in front of them.

"Not too long, dear" replied Jenny.

"But why Skimble can't take us there?" he asked.

Griddlebone chuckled and looked to Jenny. The orange tabby queen snorted.

"Because that old brick had decided to not restart!" she said patting the steam engine. Then she and Griddlebone exchange a look and they both burst into laugh.

"Oh my" said Griddlebone wiping away tears from her cheek "poor Skimble! That wasn't his day!"

Jenny chuckled and they laughed again.

They walked for a while following Gus and the mystical twins.

"How is far now?" asked Tugger.

"Stop being a kit!"Macavity scolded him.

"But I'm a kit!" protested Tugger.

"Ok so don't be a weepy kit!" said Macavity.

"I'm not weepy! I'm sleepy!" replied Tugger yawing.

"You are weepy!" replied Macavity.

"No I'm not" cried the tired Tugger.

"Mac stop!" said Munkustrap "he is just a kit!" he regretted his words as he said them.

Tugger put his tongue at Macavity and Mac hissed to him.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and looked helplessly to Mungojerry and Bombalaurina.

Bombalaurina smiled and took the side of Tugger while Jerry kept Macavity's side. All they four were now arguing if Tug was or not a weepy. Munkustrap sighed they were without hope!

Demeter chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's because they love each others" she said.

"Kits" called Griddlebone. She and Jenny were in front of a very big gate, made of wood and iron.

"Come to see" she said smiling at them. They approached and Gus smiled to them.

"Welcome to our Junkyard, kittens" said Gus as he and Skimble pushed the doors.

Munkustrap and his siblings lost their breath. In front of them opened that was the most beautiful village of shifting cat they had never see.

Jerry and Bombalaurina smiled at their surprise and Demeter embraced Munkustrap.

"It isn't wonderful?" she asked him. Munkustrap just nodded amazed.

"It's home?" asked Tugger in awe.

"Yes" replied Griddlebone wiping a tear away. They were safe now, really safe.

"Come lads" said Skimble "there are someones that want to meet you"

* * *

**Ok guys I have done some modification to my jellicles genealogy for this story...I have a little summary here:**

**Genealogy:**

**Old Deuteronomy – Grizabella = Growltiger**

**Growltiger – Griddlebone = Munkustrap, Macavity, Tugger, Victoria.**

**Skimble – Jenny = Mungojerry, Bombalaurina, Demeter, Plato, Rumpletearez.**

**Jelly – Asparagus Jr = Admetus, Griddlebone**

**Gus – Jenna (OC) = Asparagus Jr**

**In the next chapter I will introduce new jellicles and their families.**

**So...this is...I hope you like it!**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews! **


	9. Meetings and Birth

**On the dry land**

**Jellicles Junkyard**

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap walked into the Jellicles Junkyard.

Tugger and Victoria were holding his paws and looked around wide eyes.

Munkustrap and Macavity were in awe too. The Jellicles villages was the most amazing one they had never see.

A first you could see a line of real junk piles. They were make up by metals, woods, plastic and other similar materials. It gave the idea of a real Junkyard. It probably served to fool humans.

But when they began to reach the heart of the Yard, the view changed.

All around they found two levels of dens. It seemed that the jellicles had made up human size dens arranged into two staggered levels. That meant no one of the den's door was above the other of the above level.

The streets were well cured and clean. They were of compact soil and ran in different directions.

The biggest led to a little square were one of the most beautiful dens opened.

It was the tallest, at least three floors, and had only one door. It opened on the ground level and was a very big door.

Munkustrap stopped with his siblings while their mother stopped too. She was looking at the three floor den. She was sad, very sad, Munkustrap could read it into her blue eyes.

Jenny went near her and passed an arm around Griddlebone waist.

"It all right, dear" Jenny whispered.

"Yeah" said Skimble "they already fear it" he added with a sweet voice.

Griddlebone now had tears into her eyes.

"And I have to give them the confirmation" she whispered.

Munkustrap looked at the adults, then turned to Demeter and her siblings. They were right behind him and his own siblings.

"Who live here?" he asked pointing the bigger den.

"Our leader and his mate" replied Demeter.

"Yeah" said Jerry "Old Deuteronomy and Lady Grizabella live here"

"Old Deuteronomy?" asked Tugger.

"Lady Grizabella?" asked Victoria.

So there lived their grandparents. And probably Munkustrap knew what was the confirmation his mother was talking about.

"Kittens" called the motherly Jenny's voice "come dears"

She nodded towards the den and the eight kittens entered. They followed the adults into the rooms and they finally reached a large room.

Here there were some sofas and armchairs. A large sofa was in a raised position. There two quite old jellicles sat.

One was a very glamor queen. She had a black and gray fur with some sparkles of brown and gold from her youth. Her head fur was much more long than everyone's. She had a white face, just like Munkustrap and his father, and dark eyes. A lot in her remind Growltiger to his kittens.

At her side there was a tom. He was surely very old but Munkustrap couldn't be so sure. It seemed to had conserved the strength of his youth in his eyes.

His placid and bland physiognomy was in someway reassuring. He had a gray and once brown fur. His head mane was dark brown with silver sparks in it. Even his face was brown. He had the most deep, powerful and black eyes Munkustrap had never see in a tom.

The couple turned to look at them when they entered.

The queen smiled at them but her smile lost a little of its light when she finished to look around. She was searching for something or someone but she couldn't find.

"Griddle!" she exclaimed running to embrace the white queen.

Griddlebone returned the embrace and then burst into tears. She couldn't hold them more and she cried her heart into the old queen arms.

Munkustrap looked at the two embraced queens. He saw the comprehension made is way on the oldest queen face. She hold tight Griddlebone and began to cry too.

Victoria let Munkustrap's paw go and went near the two queens. She embraced them.

Munkustrap looked behind the queens, to the old tom. He had a very sad and heartbroken light into his eyes.

He took a deep breath before he stood up. Skimble went near him and helped him, supporting him.

It seemed that the old cat had some problem with walking.

"He must be grandfather" whispered Macavity "remember what Father said? He was seriously injured in a battle"

Munkustrap nodded, he remembered. Their father had told them that story a lot of time. It was one of Munkustrap and Macavity's favorites. For Munkustrap because Growltiger and Old Deuteronomy had led the jellicles in a battle to protect other shifting cats tribes. For Macavity because they had proved themselves as heroes and strong warriors.

Old Deuteronomy walked to the queens and embraced them. Then he bowed to the little Victoria.

"You had to be Victoria" he said picking her up.

"You are Grand?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes" replied the old tom.

Munkustrap and his brothers went near them. Old Deuteronomy looked down at them.

Now that he was near both Munkustrap and Macavity recognized him as the grandfather they once saw during a dry land stop.

"Welcome kittens" grandfather said "Munkustrap, Macavity you had grew a lot"

Both Munkustrap and Macavity smiled proudly to the old tom. Then he turned to look at Tugger.

"You too had grew a lot, Tugger" he added.

"You had see me before?" asked surprised Tugger, because he couldn't remembered him.

Old Deuteronomy smiled "Yes, you were too little to remember" he replied.

The two queens parted and the old one approached the kittens. She looked down at them, tears still in her eyes.

She looked to Munkustrap and smiled.  
"You look like the copy of your father" she said. Munkustrap smiled with pride at this compliment.

She looked at the other kittens of her son.

"I can see a lot of him in all you" she said then she embrace them all.

Munkustrap blushed, Tugger and Macavity frozen and you could say they just wanted to struggle away. Victoria, still in Old Deuteronomy arms, stretched her arms to her grandmother.

Grizabella smiled and took her, freeing her siblings.

Then a suffocated sound made them all turned to the white queen.

Griddlebone grabbed her belly and took a deep breath. Jenny and Grizabella were in a flesh at her side.

"Mother?" asked Munkustrap coming near her, worried "are you ok?"

Griddlebone was half bowed and smiled to him.  
"Yes dear, but I think your sister want to come right now" she replied.

Munkustrap looked at her, then at the other two queens.

"Can I help?" he asked in a very grown up attitude. Grizabella looked at him surprised but Jenny, who had the travel time to become accustomed to him, smiled.

"Yes dear" she said "bring your siblings and friends out"

Munkustrap nodded.

"Ok, I'll ask to Dem and Jerry to meet the other kittens" he said.

"Good boy" replied Jenny.

The three queens looked as he went to the other kittens and led them outside. Victoria looked at their mother and Griddlebone smiled her back.

Macavity picked Victoria up and Munkustrap told her that everything was alright.

"When we come back we'll see Etcetera!" he explained her.

Tugger and Victoria clapped their paws and ran out with Rumpletearez and Plato.

"Admetus" called Jenny before the tom could disappeared out the room with Old Deuteronomy and the kits.  
"Call Jelly, would you please?" she asked.

Admetus smiled at her "Sure" he replied before he exited with their leader.

"Aaah" whispered Griddlebone when a hit of pain ran in her belly "that's hurt"

"It's all right dear" said Jenny while she and Grizabella helped the queen in labor to stand up.

"Skimble, please took her to the infirmary" asked Jenny to her mate.

Skimble took the white queen in his arms and they all went out.

Meanwhile Munkustrap and Demeter led their sibling out the den.

Admetus left them to search for Jellylorum and they sat in the square.

Old Deuteronomy went to sit with some other adults jellicles, among them Coricopat. Tantomille had embraced Admetus and followed him. Victoria giggled something about love and girlfriend to Rumpletearez. The orange tabby kit smiled and nodded glancing at the leaving pair.

"So what we do till Etcy come?" asked Tugger looking around.

Bombalaurina smiled at him and nuzzled him.

"We can introduce you the other kittens" she proposed.

"Yeah" said Jerry looking around

"Lonz, Cketty, Cassie!" he called as three kittens ran near them.

Two tom kittens and one kit queen stopped. They saw them and ran to them. A white and black patched kit, a white with some brown sparks kit and a brown and golden queen kit approached.

"Lads" said Jerry "Met Cassandra, Alonzo and his brother Carbucketty"

He turned to the new kits.

"Lads met Munkustrap,Macavity,TuggerandVictoria" he said in a voice.

"they-are-Growltigerand- LadyGriddlebonekittens"

"What?" asked the three kits.

Bombalaurina and Demeter rolled their eyes while Plato and Rumpletearez giggled.

Macavity and Tugger looked in awe at him.

"How you could do it?" they asked.

Munkustrap and Victoria just starred at him.

"He said" explained Bombalaurina with a saint expression.

"Met Munkustrap" she said gesturing towards the silver tabby.

"Macavity" she pointed the ginger kit.

"The Rum Tum Tugger" she said almost giggling showing Tugger. Cassandra's eyes sparkled and she purred. Both Macavity and Munkustrap looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"And the sweet Victoria" finished Bombalaurina.

"They are Growltiger and Lady Griddlebone kittens" explained Plato.

"Really?" asked both Alonzo and his brother.

Again Munkustrap blushed but Macavity smiled proudly.

"Yes" they all replied.

"Cool!" exclaimed Alonzo. He looked to Munkustrap and grinned.

"We are far cousin!" Alonzo said "I and Cketty are Bustopher Jones and Diana sons"

Munkustrap smiled, he liked that kit. And Bustopher was his grandfather brother.

"You are also cousin?" asked Victoria to the brown and gold queen.

Cassandra smiled at the sweet kit.

"No, I'm Exotica and Victor daughter" she replied.

"You are Cori and Tanto sister?" asked Macavity.

"Yep!" nodded Cassandra.

"Cool!" said all the Growltiger's kittens.

"So you are Old Deuteronomy heirs?" asked Alonzo.

"Uh...yeah I think" replied Munkustrap.  
"And..." asked Cassandra trying to find the right words to make the question "its true..."

"That Genghis killed father?" helped her Munkustrap. He sadly smiled at her.

"Yes" he answered.

"Oh" said all the other kittens.

"I'm sorry" said Carbucketty.

"You...you weren't with him, right?" asked Cassandra a little frighted.

"Yes" replied Macavity.

"Oh" they said again.

Alonzo patted Munkustrap shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said "I'm sure the Everlasting Cat will make him reborn soon"

"Yes" said Tugger "we also saw that brat of Genghis threw father into the sea"

Munkustrap and Macavity didn't scolded him for his language. After all Genghis deserved much more.

"Tuggy!" exclaimed all the little queens. All of them, except for Demeter who embraced Munkustrap, nuzzled the maned kit.

Tugger found himself half covered by purring queens. Even little Victoria was embracing him.

He smiled and looked at the other young toms.

"I like it!" he grinned.

All the toms rolled their eyes.

* * *

After what seemed eternity to Griddlebone, Etcetera came to the light.

Griddlebone was on the edge of tears. And not only for being mortally tired.

She had have Growltiger at her side for all the time. And Grizabella had too the opportunity to see him.

He was in the spiritual form but the Everlasting Cat had gave him the permission to be at his mate side.

He smiled as Jenny approached with the now clean newborn kit.

She put the little kitten into her mother arms and smiled to the evanescent figure of Growltiger.

"She is beautiful" she said.

Growltiger smiled and put a evanescent paw on his last born. Then he looked up and nodded as he had hear something.

"I have to go" he whispered to Griddlebone.

The white queen now was crying, she hold her daughter close to her and looked up to her mate.

"That's not fair" she said.

Growltiger smiled.

"No it isn't" he admitted.

"But you have to wait for me" he asked "I wasn't choose to went to the Heaviside Layer. But I'll reborn and I'll have all my memory back"

Griddlebone nodded. She knew it. Shifting cats were a quite immortal specie. But they could be killed by sword or poison.

If they were killed or too suffering they could be sent to the Heaviside Layer and be reborn. With all the memories of their past life, when they reached an age adapt to understand.

They can choose to start a new life or to went back to their previously family. In this case they bring their new family with them and they will form a bigger family. It was a bit complicated but it didn't happened often to be reborn in such manner.

The send to the Heaviside could been made in another manner, too.

If someone was too old or badly injured he could be send to the Layer and come back more young and completely healed.

She knew that if you weren't send to the Layer by the Jellicles Choice you had to wait some time before come back. And probably Growltiger couldn't be there when their kittens were growing up. But he will come back. At least.

"See you" he said " gave to my parents my respects"

"See you" she replied.

Before he vanished Griddlebone felt his kiss on her lips.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Me too" replied Growltiger "you all"

* * *

**Guys... I almost cry writing this last part...**

**Hope you like it...all the chapter...**

**As always: **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	10. The end

**On the dry land**

**Jellicles Junkyard**

**

* * *

**

Years had passed from those terrible days.

Munkustrap and his sibling had grow into beautiful and strong young.

Munkustrap had took the role of Jellicles Protector that once had his father. He hadn't went by sea like him, because the shifting cats tribes had need protection more than control.

Firefrorefiddle and Genghis had tried several times to sent force to conquer tribes. But every time they had tried, they had found the Jellicles on their way.

When Munkustrap, Macavity and Tugger had reached a proper age, Old Deuteronomy had allowed them, together with Alonzo, Jerry, Carbucketty, Bombalaurina and Cassandra, to join the battle.

They all had proved themselves as strong and valiant warriors. To Old Deuteronomy proud, they had rarely kill. The rare times they had, they hadn't any other options.

The first who had this episode was Macavity.

It wasn't a pleasant memory and all which were involved still had after effects.

_Macavity was patrolling the area around the Jellicles village while he heard queen's screams._

_He ran in their direction and found Demeter in the paws of two henchmen._

_They were raping her. _

_Macavity was know to be a blood temper and he lost his control easily. _

_He jumped on them and killed the one who was raping the poor young queen. He killed him right in front of Demeter's eyes. _

_He stopped himself from killing the second tom and dragged him back to the village. _

_He carried a shocked Demeter too with the help of his own magic. _

From that moment Demeter was scared by Macavity.

Also she was grateful to him. He had saved her life. If he wasn't arrived probably the toms would had killed her.

Then Macavity was even the brother of Demeter crush, Munkustrap.

So she ended to have a particular mix of feelings for the ginger tom, fear for his violent killing, gratitude for her rescue, and affection for being Munkustrap's brother.

Munkustrap and Demeter had became much more closer after that episode. Munkustrap was the only tom who was able to touch Demeter without making her jumped away.

Recently they had mated and Munkustrap couldn't be much more happy.

Tugger had became the trouble maker their father had predicted, but he was so charming and sweet that everyone was quickly able to forgive him. He was also a queen tom. He charmed and filtered with almost all the young queens. Young toms had him as their idol and considered him as a model, to much their parents despair.

Bombalaurina too was bloomed into a gougers and charming young queen. She was the female version of Tugger. Together they could transform a quite party into the most popular event of the year...till the next one, of course.

Griddlebone and Jenny always joked they will ended together. And maybe they weren't only joking.

Rumpletearez and Mungojerry had become trouble makers too. They loved run and destroy almost everything in their way. But as Tugger they were easily to forgive. They usually ran together with Macavity, working into sabotage and espionage into Firefrorefiddle plans.

Rumpletearez and Macavity had become very close too. For Demeter they will be the next couple in a short time.

Plato and Victoria were still kittens and were inseparable. They played all the day with the other kittens of the Yard. Victoria had a sweet spot for the littlest ones. She nursed her baby sister Etcetera and Alonzo and Cassandra kit, Mistoffles.

Alonzo and Cassandra had been the first of Munkustrap generation to mate. They were probably a little too young but their love was so strong that the Elders had gave them the permission to mate. So they now had a kit that wasn't much more little than Etcy. Of course for shifting cats standards. Alonzo had become Munkustrap's Second.

Etcetera was growing up without had met her father, even if she claimed to see him in her sleep. And for Munkustrap and the mystical twins it could be. Besides this, Munkustrap and his siblings had told her everything they remembered of him and also had done Griddlebone, Old Deuteronomy, Grizabella and the other adults of the tribe.

Griddlebone had dedicated her life to rise her kittens and now, even if she was busy with Etcy, she worked in some diplomatic battles. And was waiting to Growltiger rebirth.

Skimbleshanks had continued to work with his old brick, as Jenny had nickname the old train, but his family had went to live into the village. Partially because times were getting bad after Growltiger death and partially because the kittens wanted to stay with their new friends.

The life into the village was beautiful even if there was the constant alert for Firefrorefiddle or Genghis.

"Munk!" yelled Demeter voice.

Munkustrap jumped out from his thoughts and ran towards her. He looked around to search for a danger but he could only see the other jellicles starring at the golden and black young queen running.

Demeter reached him and threw her arms around his neck. She was giggling and had sparks into her emerald eyes.

Behind her Munkustrap saw Bombalaurina, Rumpletearez, Cassandra and Victoria ran too. They all were smiling side to side.

"What happen, Demy?" asked Munkustrap looking down to his mate. He smiled, it was so beautiful calling her his mate.

Demeter smiled back at him. She kissed him and rose on her tiptoe reaching his ear.

"There is a kit traveling" she whispered. She looked at him and laughed seeing his expression.

Munkustrap was at first frozen, then slowly, very slowly the news reached his mind and his brain registered it.

He took her up and spun her around laughing.

Macavity, Tugger, Jerry, Plato and Alonzo approached. The other queens had told them the news.

"Congr bro!" said Tugger patting Munkustrap back.

"Yeah good..." said Macavity before Admetus and Coricopat ran into the square.

"Firefrorefiddle and Genghis!" they almost yelled "they are at the gates! With an army!"

Demeter palled and shivered. Munkustrap quickly turned to face the two toms.

"Ok" he said "Jerry, Tugger, Bombi went to call all the warriors"

The three nodded and ran towards the Army.

"Admetus, Cori run to Old Deuteronomy and the Ladies, alert them and take them safe" he ordered to the two older toms.

They ran away without arguing.

"Cassandra, Macavity and Alonzo come with me" he said still embracing Demeter.

He turned to Victoria and gently put Demeter into her arms.

"Vic, you and Demeter take the kittens and all which can't fight to a safe place" he ordered.

"Plato look for the oldest and go to help them, take all the grow enough kits with you" he added.

Demeter grabbed his wists before he could ran away. She looked into his eyes then she kissed him.

"Be careful" she said. Munkustrap nodded and, with a last kiss, he ran away with the other three.

Demeter let Victoria drag her away still glancing back to the disappearing toms.

When Munkustrap reached the gates he immediately saw the two toms he hated the most.

They had killed his father and made his mother forever in pain.

He hissed but kept himself still. At his side Macavity tensed and Munkustrap had to grab his arms to prevent him from jumping against the evil pairs.

"You" hissed Macavity.

"Hello little brats" said Genghis with a evil grin "nice to see you again"

"What do you want Genghis?" asked Munkustrap shooting a glare to his younger brother.

"It isn't easily to guess?" asked Genghis making a step forward. He stopped seeing the other Jellicles ran towards them. All the jellicles stopped just behind Munkustrap and his friends.

"Go away" said Munkustrap.

"Oh I don't think we do" replied Genghis as he was talking about the weather. He glanced at his left, to Firefrorefiddle.

"You know, me and my partner are highly excited" he said "finally we would finish our work!"

"In your dreams!" growled Tugger. Alonzo grabbed him just before he could attack the evil pair. Alonzo had see the look from Munk and understand his request.

"Stop this" said Munkustrap looking at the army. They were numerous but the Jellicles were more powerful and strong, they could win that battle.

But how many battles they will have? How long it would take before that war ended?

"Why you keep fighting?" he asked "we can all live in peace"

"Surely your are a dreamer" said Genghis laughing. He looked behind Munkustrap and smiled.

"Nice to see you, Griddle" he said.

Munkustrap turned his head to see his mother and his grandparents looking at them from above the gates.

"I think we will have a lot of funny together, of course after I finish with your brats" he added looking lasciviously to her.

This time Macavity and Tugger nearly escaped from Alonzo and Munkustrap grips. And even Munkustrap growled.

Griddlebone paled but she didn't look away.

"You would never win my sons" she replied with a calm and cold voice.

"Old Deuteronomy" said Genghis changing abruptly his speaker "surrender now and I promise that we will not hurt too much your tribe"

Old Deuteronomy looked at the two evil pair and sighed.

"You could never understand, Genghis" he said "we can't"

Genghis growled and hissed.

"So this is your last decision?" he asked.

Old Deuteronomy nodded and all the Jellicles tensed. Munkustrap quickly looked around. His gaze traveled on Genghis and Firefrorefiddle's army.

"You haven't to fight" he said to the henchmen "you can choose by yourself"

Genghis hissed "Don't listen to him!" he ordered.

Munkustrap looked to the army.

"You have the right to choose your path, you can come with us, you can make yourselves free" he said.

"Shut up!" growled Genghis as his fellows began to look around uncomfortably.

"You haven't to follow him" Munkustrap continued ignoring Genghis.

"You can come to us, you can ask for forgiveness" he said looking into all the army eyes.

"You really can forgive the murders of your own family?" asked Genghis grinning.

Munkustrap looked at him, his eyes were sparkling with a calm and powerful light.

"Yes" he replied.

Both Macavity and Tugger starred at him. All the Jellicles and the henchmen looked at him wide eyes, too. All but Old Deuteronomy and the two Ladies. The old leader smiled and nodded with proud.

"There is no help in hate or revenge" Munkustrap said. Both his brothers looked down, touched by his words.

"You really speak like your father" said Firefrorefiddle. He walked past Genghis and stopped a few steps from Munkustrap.

He looked in the Jellicles Protector's eyes for a while. Then he smiled. He turned to look at Macavity.

"You will forgive us as you forgive your brother?" he asked "you Jellicles love a lot forgiveness"

Macavity looked down with regret. Munkustrap hold his grip on him, comforting.

"He had a good motivation" replied Munkustrap still looking at the demon cat.

Firefrorefiddle grinned.

"He had a good reason to kidnap his own grandfather, in the middle of your Ball? He had a good reason to battle with you" he pointed to Munkustrap "you" he pointed to Alonzo "you" he pointed to Jerry "you all?" he gestured with his arms like he was embracing all the Jellicles.

Tugger hissed and went close to his brothers, he put a paw on Macavity's shoulder and looked to Firefrorefiddle.  
"He had!" he replied.

Firefrorefiddle looked doubtful at him.

"He had" replied Munkustrap "he was trying to protect Grandfather from one of your attack" he said.

"Leaving to a kit the task of bringing him back?" laughed cruelly Genghis.

"Misto is really a powerful kit" replied Macavity smiling for the first time. Alonzo grinned with proud behind him.

"Stop this war, Firefrorefiddle" said Munkustrap "you have that power, stop innocent death, stop this lost of time"

Both Firefrorefiddle and Genghis glared at him and didn't replied. Munkustrap looked behind them, to the army.

"You too can stop this" he said to them.

"Join us" said Tugger from his side. Munkustrap looked at him and smiled, proudly.

Macavity took a deep breath and rose his gaze on the army.

"If you come, you will be forgive" he added. Munkustrap and Tugger smiled, all the Jellicles nodded. Rumpletearez ran towards Macavity and simply embraced him.

Then an henchman slowly moved. He walked towards the Jellicles. He stopped in front of Coricopat and Tantomille. He looked at them, then he threw his weapons at their feet and passed behind them.

Three other henchmen followed him and threw their weapons at the feet of Jerry and Cassandra.

They joined their mate behind the Jellicles.

Then one by one all the henchmen did the same. They threw their weapons at the Jellicles feet and sided with them. Till only a small group of henchmen and the evil leaders remained.

"So this is" hissed Firefrorefiddle. His eyes sparkled with evil red fire.

Before any Jellicles could react he jumped on Munkustrap. He threw him on the ground and rolled with him away from the tribe.

Genghis and the last henchmen blocked Tugger, Macavity and Alonzo.

"Munk!" yelled Demeter seeing her mate under Firefrorefiddle.

Munkustrap was able to kick his opponent and threw him away. They both jumped up and confronted each other.

"Stop this, Fire" begged Munkustrap "you haven't to do it"

"I'll stop when I see you and your siblings dead!" growled Firefrorefiddle.

The demon cat jumped against the Jellicles Protector. Munkustrap spun around himself and avoid his claws. He lowed his owns and pierced Firefrorefiddle heart.

Shock and surprise briefly ran other Firefrorefiddle's face then he went limp.

Genghis yelled and tried to cut Tugger chest. They all had stopped to look at the fast ending of the battle.

Tugger dodged him and Macavity jumped against Genghis. He threw the evil cat away from his brother and pin him on the ground.

Macavity towered on his pray, his body pinning that of Genghis.

"Kill me" hissed Genghis. Macavity was heavy breathing, his paw gripped around the evil cat's arms along Genghis body.

"I'm not you" hissed Macavity. He stood up from a disbelief Genghis and let Admetus and Coricopat grabbed the evil cat.

"Why?" asked Genghis.

"Because Munk is right" replied Macavity as his older brother approached him.

The brothers smiled at each other and then Tugger went to pat their shoulders.

"There is no help in revenge" Macavity concluded. He looked down to Rumpletearez who had embraced his waist and smiled. He bowed on her and touched her lips with his, sharing the most sweet kiss.

Admetus and Cori led Genghis away, to the prison. Victoria ran towards her brothers. She jumped into Tugger arms with a giggle and tears in her eyes.

Demeter quickly followed her and hugged tight Munkustrap kissing him passionately. Her sister followed her with more calm. She moved sensual to Tugger and smiled at him. She caressed his cheek then she kissed his lips. Tugger smiled and replied at the kiss, still with Victoria in his arms.

Near them Cassandra approached Alonzo with their son and nuzzled her mate neck before they kissed under the gaze of an amused Mistoffles. He turned to look at Victoria and winkled at her. She smiled at him. Then Plato patted Misto shoulder and they share a knowing look before smiling at the white Jellicle Princess.

"It's the end?" she asked looking up to her brothers.

"Yes" replied Munkustrap looking as the former henchmen helped the Jellicles to led away the last shifting cats loyal to the evil pair.

"This is the End"

* * *

**I can't believe...I finish this story...**

**I hope that you liked it...please REVIEW and tell me if you like that story.**

**I'm particular proud of this ending... I think it suites well with the story...**

**I'll soon add an appendix with the last news of this story Jellicles...**

**See you soon with my other stories!**


	11. Appendix

**On the dry land**

**Jellicles Junkyard**

**Appendix**

**

* * *

**

So this is the end.

Some time after the battle, when the time came, Demeter and Munkustrap gave birth to a beautiful pair of twin queens. They were named Electra and Jemima.

Jemima was found to have a speaking to hear voice while she sang.

Electra would be the next Jellicles Protector once Munkustrap will take the place of Old Deuteronomy. But this will not happen until a very long time.

Tantomille and Admetus mated and they gave birth to a male kit, Pouncival.

Soon after Macavity and Rumpletearez mated too, as Demeter had predicted.

Tugger joked a lot about this. His favorite quote was:

"Hey, Deme. You stole Tanto's work!" and he was, as usual, hit on his head by Demeter, or Bombi or Tantomille or all of them.

Macavity and Rumpletearez gave birth to a beautiful queen, Sillabub. She was like Jemima but with more red and gold in her fur thanks to her ginger and orange parents.

Alonzo and Cassandra also gave birth to another kit. They named him Tumblebrutus. He was much like his father but his patches were gold brown like his mother's fur.

Then even Tugger and Bombalaurina mated. They gave birth to a beautiful and charming kit. They named him Quaxo. Being mated and having a kit by their own didn't stopped the charming pair to be...well Tugger and Bombalaurina. They remained faithful to each other but continued to filtered and charmed the others, much to the happiness of the youngest queens and toms.

Genghis was locked up into a cell while his last fellows asked for forgiveness and went to join the Jellicles. Even if Genghis was never forgive or asked for it, the Jellicles took care of him, never allowing him to left the cell but making him at least comfortable with this. They hoped that soon or later he would think about his actions and repent.

Then, after much more time than a normal human could understand, the Everlasting Cat allowed Growltiger to be reborn. He grew up into a little family as the only son of only children. When his memories came back to him, he choose to led his new family to join the his first one and was reunited to his mate and kittens.

Etcetera was hyper to see his father for the first time in blood and flesh. She was the first to recognized him when he crossed the Jellicle's gates. She jumped into his arms and, for the first time in her life she burst in tears. Then she jumped from jellicle to jellicle yelling that her super, mythical, quite similar to Tugger, father was back.

And the life in the Jellicles Junkyard went on under a beautiful light of peace and hope.

* * *

**This is the end...**

**I want to thank Raptoregg64, SummerRose12 and Lucylue for their reviews, their help and supports! thanks!**

**So tell me if you like my appendix too! **

**And see you in the next story!**

**(I'm writing a new story but probably I didn't update it so soon. Before I'll finish at least one of my other stories)**

**Review! even if you haven't review before!**


End file.
